Another Short and Très Stupid Fic: Chen Is Ignored
by samthecg
Summary: More pigeon! I wrote this all by myself! Chen is ignored and pigeon talks to her.


Another short and stupid story.  
  
By Sammie.  
  
I'm writing a story by myself today. Because I'm bored. And there's nothing to do. Tara isn't at my house for the first time in a few days. But I'm fine with that. Because aloneness is good. I got a few reviews for the first stupid story. And I like reviews, so it was nice. Thank you reviewers. Up to now, they are cornflake gurl and dark sparrow. Generally, pigeon was a good idea, I think. So pigeon will make an appearance in this fic too, maybe!  
  
(You should read the first stupid story first. It'll make more sense.)  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! I am your conscience.  
  
Sam: That's kinda old, pigeon. Think up something new.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! That was hurtful!  
  
Sam: Whatever. I'm sure the readers want to read some fic now. So I'm giving them fic.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! Good.  
  
Sam: CAW!!!  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! That's my line!  
  
Sam: So? CAW!! CAWWY CAW Mc CAW CAW!!!! Hehehe.  
  
Pigeon: You are so mean.  
  
Sam: You didn't caw! Hee hee.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! I've got an idea!!  
  
*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! I'm the disclaimer!!!  
  
Sam: Okay, what?!  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! I'm the disclaimer!!  
  
Sam: I'm telling you that I don't own any ER characters. But pigeon is mine. If I want him.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! YOU ARE SOOO MEAN!!! THAT WAS MY LINE!!!  
  
Sam: So? I'm the insane author. I can do what I want. Now, let me write the fic.  
  
Pigeon: CAW! You suck. I hate you!  
  
Sam: Good.  
  
*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
One day, Dr. Chen was sitting in the staff room, drinking coffee. The ER is busy, so she's taking a break.  
  
Dr. Chen: Ahh. Peace. I wonder if anyone's looking for me, considering I'm not supposed to be on break.  
  
But nobody's looking for her. Because nobody ever notices when Chen is gone. Like most of season 9. Susan walks into the staff room.  
  
Susan: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf? The big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Tra la la la laaaaa!!!  
  
Chen: You're good at singing.  
  
Susan doesn't notice Chen.  
  
Chen: Uh, Susan?? Are you in there???  
  
Susan still pays no attention.  
  
Chen: ARE YOU DEAF???  
  
Susan doesn't even turn her head.  
  
Chen: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?  
  
Chen storms out of the staff room, visibly angry. She stomps all the way to the charts, accidentally hitting Luka.  
  
Chen: Sorry.  
  
Luka doesn't notice Chen.  
  
Chen: I said SORRY!  
  
Luka still pays no attention.  
  
Chen: ARE YOU GIVING ME THE SILENT TREATMENT???  
  
Luka doesn't even turn his head.  
  
Chen: HAS EVERYONE GONE INSANE?!?  
  
Not one person in the ER looks at her.  
  
Chen: ARGH!  
  
Chen storms over to the vending machine, angrier than before and muttering something about Carter and chocolate.  
  
On the way, she hits 5 or 6 different staff members, all not noticing her. I won't bother repeating it though. It takes too much thought.  
  
Finally, she reaches the vending machine, knocking aside a very pale Carter.  
  
Carter: Am I dead?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: So I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: Then, I'm dead.  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Chen: WHAT?!!!?? THERE ARE NO MORE BUTTERFINGERS?!?!  
  
Carter: I know. I wanted one, before I started talking to this guy. Which reminds me. I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Chen: Enough with that! Who are you???  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! I'm you're conscience!  
  
Sam: That's old, already! And during your conversation with Carter, you weren't CAW!!!ing. That was bad pigeon. BAAAAADDD!  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! I CAWW!!!ed this time? Is that better???  
  
Sam: Fine.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! I'm your, uh, friend's psychic pet bird!  
  
Sam: Better.  
  
Chen: Carter, who's this blonde girl?  
  
Carter: Oh, that's Sam. I met her awhile back.  
  
Chen: Where???  
  
Carter: When she came to the hospital with Tara and the MSB people. Oh, right. You weren't there!  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! Chen, you are really boring!!!  
  
Chen: HEY!  
  
Carter: What? It's true!  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! You can't hold a story line!!! Why do they still pay you???  
  
Chen: I, I don't know.  
  
Carter: Hehehe. I'd rather be dead/alive then boring!  
  
Chen: Awww. My life sucks.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!!! You said it.  
  
Chen: So I'm boring.  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Chen: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Chen: I am?  
  
Chen and pigeon keep going round in circles. Like pigeon did with Carter. But now Carter is content with being uncertain and he goes off, back to work.  
  
*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
So there. Another shortish, stupidish (always in a good way!) fic. Did you like it? Review then. I think I'll write more cronicles of pigeon. Pigeon's fun to write with.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! Thanks!  
  
Sam: You're welcome.  
  
Remember, please review. I like reviews. 


End file.
